Ghost Train
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Sometimes your parents think they are keeping you safe... but they aren't. Could Maddie and Jack actually cause the death of their own son by making him catch a train home with his two best friends? Oneshot. Again, you will probably hate me for this. Hehe


**Woo I just got an idea for a oneshot! It's like a crossover between Miyu the Vampire Princess and Danny Phantom. Okay, for anyone who doesn't know Miyu the Vampire Princess it is about a royal vampire named Miyu who is like the guardian of the human world and she has to stop stray shinma and kill them and such. Shinma are kind of like demons. Larva is a stray shinma gone good.**

* * *

**Ghost Train**

* * *

Danny sighed, placing his man-bag on the seat beside him.

_Doors closing._

Danny looked up as the monochrome voice sounded a few times before the automatic train doors slid shut. He waved his hand at his two best friends who were beginning to disappear into a crowd of people.

He glanced around him, confirming that the carriage he was on was now completely empty. He hated taking the train home, but his parents always met him in the exact spot that the train stopped so he couldn't fly home from the city.

Danny and his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, always went into the city with all its glowing lights and wonderful shops on Friday afternoons, and Danny's parents insisted picking him up from the train station every Friday afternoon and walking him home, even though the underground train station was only across the road from their house.

"This is completely boring. I hate this. Why do they insist on meeting me where the train makes its last stop for the day? I'm always last to get off." Danny muttered crossly to himself.

Hearing a sound, he suddenly turned around. A female and a person wearing a strange mask were now in the middle of the carriage, staring at him. The female had a small ball of fire in her hand and a strange beast on her shoulder. Danny had to admit, it was quite cute.

Realising that these three weren't humans, Danny too stood up and faced them defiantly. "What do you want?" He demanded, his hands resting on his hips.

"It is time to rid the world of you, shinma. Reveal your true form." The girl whispered in a quiet voice.

Danny eyed her strange short kimono and decided that they probably wanted a fight. "Well, you asked for it then." He told them. With his hands still on his hips, he closed his eyes. A silver ring of light covered his entire body.

When it had disappeared there was no boy standing on the train. Instead, Danny Phantom now floated dangerously close to the roof.

"Flame!' the female whispered.

Danny barely dodged as a blast of fire shot right at him. He brought his hand out in front of him and fired an ecto-ray at the girl, but she leaped out of the way.

"Larva!" She called out to the person beside her.

The person jumped in front of the girl, and held up a hand. He jumped at Danny, who dodged and fired another ray at the girl, missing once again.

Danny cried out in pain as he felt the man's claws rake at his body. Danny threw back his arm and found that his fist met something solid. He turned around, cringing in pain as the wound on his back grew worse, and saw that he had removed the mans mask.

"Into the darkness, Shinma!" The female cried out.

Danny turned around just in time to see a massive ball of flame head towards him. He tried to jump out of the way but he was too late. Danny cried out in pain as the fire burnt his body, making his wounds worse.

The fire disappeared after a while, but Danny could barely keep his eyes open at that point, and fell to the ground. He glanced up at the female. It was only then did he realise how attractive she was.

"Who… who are you?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I am the guardian. My name is Miyu, Miyu the Vampire Princess."

Danny barely heard those last few words. The last thing he saw was the vampire princess turn around and walk off before he died.

* * *

**Man what is with me and killing Danny? I always do it. I have written two one shots tonight, and both have Danny dying. Something is wrong with me.**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
